1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch unit.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-082019, filed Mar. 31, 2010, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among switch units, switch units are known that are able to make inputs in multiple directions by performing an oscillating operation in which the key top is moved in the four directions of a cross, and a pressing operation in which a central portion of the key top is pressed.
This switch unit is provided with leg portions that extend downwards from rear-side flange portions that are located in portions that are sandwiched between criss-cross directions, which form the key top operating directions. When the key top is moved in one of the criss-cross directions, the relevant leg portion is pressed against a substrate so as to prevent the oscillating motion being greater than is necessary, and so as to prevent the center portion of the key top being pressed in error when it is moved in one of the criss-cross directions (see, Japanese Patent No. 3993404 (Patent document 1)).
However, in the above-described conventional switch unit, there is no problem if the key top is moved in one of the criss-cross directions, however, if the key top is moved in one of the directions sandwiched between the criss-cross directions, which is not one of the directions where it is assumed that an input operation using the key top will be made, then the above-described structure causes a leg portion to come into point contact with the substrate. Accordingly, if the direction of the load acting on this leg portion is then shifted from this point contact, in some cases, the key top swings in the opposite direction from the intended direction around the contact point. Because of this, it is necessary to pay careful attention to the operation, and the operability of the switch unit is poor.